treasure_seekersfandomcom-20200214-history
Transmutation
Transmutation is a school of magic, encompassing many aspects and disciplines, entailing the transformation of one substance or organism, into another substance or organism. Herbology Herbology is a discipline of witchcraft that falls under the transmutation category. This practice entails the creation of new plants by way of an alchemical substance called "Mutandis". Used primarily as magic fertilizer, Mutandis can transform small plants, such as ferns, flowers and young trees, into new plants. The magic embedded in this green paste tends to seep into the host plants, imbuning them with magical properties. This way witches and warlocks have managed to create many species of arcane plantlife. For example, Ember Moss. This thick orange moss was created by a witch long ago, and has long since spread naturally. Embermoss radiated heat, burning any creature who is foolish enough to touch it. Another example is Glint Weed. This plant emits light from the bulb in its center, but spread like wildfire, suffocating other plants in the process. Mutandis also has the quality to change the flesh of a deceased creature into that of another. It lacks the ability to do this to a living being, or with cooked flesh. Mtandis is a weak substance, but its power can be boosted by adding ground Netherwart into the mixture, creating "Mutandis Extremis". This paste works the same way as conventional mutandis, but much stronger. This has the ability to transform much larger plants, like most crops. Also, when fertilized in grass, it is transformed into mycelium. Here is a somewhat complete list of plants that are widely speculated, if not known, to be mutated by witches; * Rowan Trees; A type of tree, possessing green bark and yellow heartwood, Rowan trees possess deep ties with magic that become apparent when burned, creating the fume known as "Whiff of Magic". * Hawthorn Trees; A type of tree possessing gray bark and heartwood, it is the sacred tree of the chief deity of the Witch pantheon, The Goddess. This sacred bond shows itself when the logs are burned, producing a fume called "Odour of Purity". * Alder Trees; A type of tree possessing gray bark and pale orange heartwood, it is traditionally viewed as the tree of the trickster. This is not without reason, for when it is burned it yields the fume referred to as "Reek of Misfortune". * Minedrake Bulbs; * Spanish Moss; * Ember Moss; * Wild Brambles; Tall stalks of wood wreathed in barbed spikes, Brambles grow in thick clusters in the deep parts of the woods. Witches also create sub-strains of this harmful plant. The first is Ender Brambles. Imbuned with Rift Magic, when a creature is pricked by the thorns, they are teleported a random distance away. The second, and more dangerous strain is the Void Bramble. Inbuned with the powers of the ageless void, this plant saps the life out of any woeful enough to touch its blade-like thorns. * Glint Weed; * Grassper Plants; * Blood Rose Flowers; * "Critter Snares"; * Wormwood; * Treefyds; Witches also refer to Herbology as the study and re-purposing of plants, normally not changing them, but merely infusing them with alchemical properties. For the sake of avoiding confusion, here is a list of those kinds of plants; * "Trapped Plants"; * "Leaping Lilly-pads"; * "Apple of Sleeping"; Mutagen Circles Draconic Egg Transmutation Transformative Powder